Bad Wolf University
by Cheryl Brink
Summary: Rose Tyler was accept to a university most only dream of being a part of. She was handed a over the top room, and weird schedule, and she just trying to understand exactly why they picked her. Her Physics teacher and her are trying to avoid the pull of attraction, but haven't discovered how deep they are with each other. Familiar faces on board, some nice, some out to get them.
1. Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked up the front steps, and sighed slightly before she crossed the threshold.

_I'm a college student._

Rose let a stream of air out, still amazed she was here. She didn't have the greatest grades, or have money, but none the less, a letter in the mail came for her from Bad Wolf University. It didn't tell her why she was accepted, how she out of thousands upon thousand of applicants from around the world was chosen. She didn't even apply.

Her mom wished her luck and dropped her off a the gate, which was the furthest a non student could go. Rose walked up the steps with only a knapsack and single suitcase at her side. The never ending tunnel finally ended, and opened up to a huge quad the size of entire apartment building, full of trees, grass, and concrete. On all four sides of the quad are extremely tall and wide building, boxing the quad.

People were scattered everywhere, friends greeting friends, and people looking for specific buildings. Rose looked at her map, _The building with the tunnel to the front she just used is the Crespallion building, to the left is the Gallifrey building, the building opposite of her is the Trenzalore building, and to her right is the Skaro building. The Gallifrey, Trenzalore, and Skaro buildings all have tunnels that lead to even more campus._

Rose sighed. Her assigned room was 2005 in the Gallifrey building. Rose monuvered herself through the quad, and to an elevator. It took her up to the 20th floor, and there were 21 floors.

She felt slightly sick.

She walked down the hall and at the very end sat her room, although the hallways looked a bit untouched. She fished for her key, and unlocked the door, and gasped in shock.

She had been told that she would not get a roommate, so naturally she assumed she would get a cramped little room, not that she's complaining. This room, though, was gigantic. It was more than 10xs the space of her previous room! The door was in the lower left hand corner of the room, right to her left was a door to a bathroom with a shower, tub, and toilet, lining the wall opposite of her were about ten bookshelves, a desk, and ten addition book shelves, all lined with books. Next to the last bookshelves was a nightstand, then a Queen bed in the upper right hand corner of the room. Right where the foot of the bed ended, was a sliding glass door way to a terrace. _A bloody terrace._

On the right wall is a flat screen TV with a large couch in front of it, although quite a ways away from the bed and bookshelves. The floor is carpeted in with brown and white splattering carpet, and Rose looked at her room with wide eyes.

_They must have given me the wrong room._ She said to herself.

Rose closed the door behind her, put her suit case to the side of the door, and took of her shoes. Noticing a landline on her nightstand, she called the housing office.

After mass insisting on Rose's part, the housing lady assured her that this room is hers. _Why?_ Her mind kept persisting. _Why do I of all people get into this school without applying, or paying, and why do they give me a room like this?_

Rose started unpacking, although she didn't have much she wanted to take. She hung her clothes in the closet, set up her alarm clock on her nightstand, plugged in her phone, put everything necessary in the bathroom, and got ready for bed.

_Home sweet home._ She said nervously in her head before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The incessant blaring of her alarm clock caused her to get up. Rose looked at the time, 7 a.m. Rose jumped up, and got ready in a flash, by 7:20 she was out the door. Although the quad yesterday was teeming with life, Rose had yet to see a single person in this 21 storied building. As she exited the Gallifrey building, she looked at her schedule:

**Monday:**

8 a.m.-10 a.m. ** with Ms. Wright in Crespallion building, room 1963A.**

10:30 a.m.-12:30 a.m. **Physics with Mr. Chesterton in Crespallion building, room 1963B**

3 p.m.-5 p.m. **English with Miss Oswald in the Trenzalore building, room 2013D**

**Tuesday:**

10 a.m.-12p.m. **Math with Miss. Sarah Jane Smith in the Skaro building, room 1973C**

2 p.m.-4 p.m. **Quantum Physics with Dr. Smith in the Gallifrey building, room 2006F**

**Wednesday:**

_**Open Schedule**_

**Thursady:**

10 a.m.- 12 p.m. **Advanced French with Miss Pompaduor in the Skaro building, room 2006G**

1 p.m.- 3 p.m. **Archeology with Professor River Song in the Skaro building, room 2008L**

**Friday:**

11 a.m.-1 p.m. **Beginner's Med with Dr. Harper in the Trenzalore building, room 2010B**

1:30 p.m.- 3:30 p.m. **Advanced Art with Miss Pompaduor in the Skaro building, room 2006G**

**Saturday:**

_**Open Schedule**_

**Sunday:**

_**Open Schedule**_

Three classes, not bad for one day. Although, she didn't sign up for Quantum Physics, Archeology, or Beginner's Med. Rose starting walking to the Crespalllion building. She inside the building with people rushing about, and went into a cramped elevator. She walked into class and took a seat in the middle.

Students filed in, and the last one in was struggling on where to sit. Almost all the tables were gone, except one or two scattered throughout the room. One that just happen to be next to her. She waved her hand, and pointed to the seat next to her. He sat down and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks." He said, "I'm Rory."

Shaking his hand, she said, "I'm Rose. Pleasure to find you a seat."

They both chuckled a bit before Ms. Wright called the class's attention to the front.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After History and Physics, Rose and Rory were walking in the quad. They both had twenty minutes 'til there next class, but Rory had intro to fashion while Rose had English.

"I'm not judging, but Intro to Fashion?" Rose asked with her eyebrows to the sky.

Rory blushed, "They must've had a hiccup on my schedule, 'cuz I didn't sign up for that class."

Rose nodded, "I know what you me-,"

Suddenly everything went black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continue? Review!

-C.S


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Black haze started to pull from Rose's eyes, and she had a sharp pain on the right side of her head.

"Rose!" Rose heard Rory say, but more warped, almost like he was speaking through a sheet of plastic.

Rose groaned, and sat up slightly. "What in the worl-"

She opened her eyes to see a handsome man in front of her, with Rory to his side. I f Rose wasn't focused on the pain on her head, she would have noticed the concerned looks on their faces.

"Sorry about... that." The handsome man said. "I was trying to throw a Frisbee, and I forgot I completely suck at throwing. How's your head?"

Rose groaned as she placed her hand on the soon to be bruise. "Fine I guess. Do me a favor though? No more Frisbees."

Both Rory and the man chuckled, and the man introduced himself," Captain Jack Harkness. Officially Frisbee free."

"Rose." She murmered weakly.

"Rory." He said weakly, "Not to alarm you Rose, with your head injury and all, but, a, well... we both have three minutes 'til class starts."

Rose jumped up and ran towards her class. "Meet me at my place after class!" She yelled toward Rory and Jack. Without waiting for an answer, she sped toward Miss Oswald's class, praying she wasn't going to be late.

Rose ran into the room half a second before the bell rang.

"Quick runner." She heard a voice to her right say.

Rose smiled at the voice, and said, "I'm Rose, you?"

"Clara, Clara Oswald." She said with a bright smile.

The pieces clicked together, and she blushed. "Sorry for running in Ms. Oswald."

"Don't worry about it." Ms. Oswald said, "And you can call me Clara. I like you."

Rose smiled and sat in her seat. Her head was throbbing, but at least she was in the good graces of one of her teachers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose thought to herself as the elevator pulled up to her floor. She loved all her classes so far, especially Clara's. This school seemed like it was a friendly place, minus the Frisbee to the head.

The elevator dinged, and reminded her of the asprin she needed at the moment. Rose walked to her room at the end of the hall, and walked inside. She flopped onto the bed with a groan. How hard did Jack throw that Frisbee?

Rose took off her shoes, and put her bag by the door. She got a glass of water and popped an asprin in her mouth. A knock at her door reminded her that Rory was coming over right now. Rose hopped toward the door, and opened it to find Rory, as well as Jack, and a woman she didn't know.

"Rose." Rory said, wide, happy smile on his face, and see finally saw the two looks of wonder on Jack's and the other woman's faces.

"Hello. I'm Rose." She said to the man she didn't know, and she seemed to snap out of the distant gaze and said, "I'm Gwen Cooper. Do you really live up here?"

Rose gave a slightly confused look, but let them in and closed the door. "This the room they assigned me, I checked. Why?"

"No one lives in this building." Jack said, gaping at the size of the room. "A coupe of teachers live her right now, but a student has never lived in this building."

"Why?" Rose asked, "I mean, why have a whole building if you're not going to use it?"

Both Gwen and Jack shrugged, and started looking around her dorm. She glanced at Rory, and he still had a goofy smile on his face.

"What's up Rory?" Rose asked.

Rory's smile slightly dimmed, barely. "What do you mean?"

Rose smiled, and said," You've done nothing, but say my name as a greeting and smile to the point of _my _cheeks hurt. What's up?"

Rory relented," You know that Intro to Fashion class that was put on my schedule?" At Rose's confused nod, Rory said, "I found a girl-her name's Amy- and she's just amazing."

Rose laughed, "You're in love!" and at Rory's blush, Rose laughed harder.

"She's done it again." Rose heard Gwen say.

"Who has done what again?" Rory asked, asking a split second before Rose.

"Headmistress Tardis." Jack clarified. "Random classes are put on people's schedule, and they usually find their path. No one knows for sure, but she has ultimate control over the schedules. Then again, Headmistress Tardis is a legend herself."

Rose and Rory shot them confused glances at how a _headmistress_ could be a legend. "No one has every seen headmistress Tardis." Gwen said, "They're no pictures of her, or proof of existence at all besides the schedules, administration's word, and her blue door that is always locked. Of course, she has the only key."

Hours of mysterious Headmistress talk, and school stuff, everyone departed from Rose's dorm. Rory, and Jack had an open schedule on Wednesday with Rose, but Gwen had a couple of classes on Wednesday. She promised to meet them at Rose's dorm at 6:15 pm.

"See you Wednesday!" Rose chimed as they walked down the hallway. She closed the door, and hit the bed for sleep before she could give it a second thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are gold.

-C.S


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A knock on Rose's door woke her.

She glanced at her clock and saw it was three a.m, so she'd only been asleep for about an hour. Who in the hell would wake her up before five?

Rose was still in yesterday's clothes when she opened the door and found Jack standing there with a smile on his face.

"Morinin' Rosey!" He said with a smile.

Her look of complete unamusement made his smile falter slightly, but he picked up the grin full force and said, "Not a morning person I take it?"

Rose sighed, and moved out of the way so he could come in. "This better be good Harkness."

He smiled sheepishly, one word Rose thought was banned in the cocky Harkness rule book.

"My room mate is sort of _busy_ at the moment, and all my friends have no where for me to sleep for the night." Jack said.

Rose walked over to her bed, picked up a pillow and one of her nine blankets that came with the room, threw it at him, and pointed at the couch. Without another word, Rose snuggled back inside her slightly less warm bed, and she heard Jack say, "Sure you don't have room for two in that bed?"

Rose grabbed a small pillow and chuck it at his head.

"Message received Rosey. I didn't know you could be so aggressive." He said, in the same suggestive voice.

"Go to bloody sleep Harkness." Rose murmured.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose was awoken again by Jack at about nine in the morning.

Rory had phoned while she was asleep, and he couldn't make it (Rose didn't know, but he'd be on a special date with a certain red-headed girl).

Jack and Rose got ready at a leisure pace, and when thy were ready to face the world, Jack decided to give Rose a full tor of the campus. From the big four building (Gallifrey, Trenzalore, Skaro, and Crespallion), they first went through the Gallifrey Tunnel. Once of the tunnel, they were greeted with multiple buildings. Some were staff dorms, and others were more classrooms.

They went through the Skaro tunnel next, that lead to administration building. (i.e. housing, schedules, etc.)

Next they went through the Trenzalore tunnel, which led to a bunch of food and entertainment areas. It was well past noon, so Rose and Jack went to a fast food-ish kind of place, found a table and started eating and talking.

"How many classrooms does this school have?" Rose said with disbelief.

"I stopped counting after 200, and that was only the Crespallion, and Trenzalore buildings." Jack replied.

Rose looked in disbelief and Jack just shrugged, "This campus is definitely one of the weirdest of all time. I was thankful to get in, because my grades are average. I'm surprised they even looked at my application."

"I have a... similar situation." Rose alluded.

Jack didn't pushed, and asked, "How are you're classes so far?"

Rose smiled, "I love them. Ms. Wright, and Mr. Chesterton were both fantastic. Sarah Jane, and Clara both treat me like I'm their equal."

Jack rose his eyebrows at this. "They must really like you. I've just started, yet none of my teachers are on a first name basis with me."

"Sarah Jane's like a mom," Rose said, shrugging a bit. "And Clara's a good friend."

"What about your Physics teacher?" Jack asked.

"He wasn't there." Rose replied. "We had a substitute. Mr. Spock was tall with a Northern accent, and cropped hair."

"Mr. Spock?" Jack said, voice laced with amusement.

Rose smiled, "It was a nickname I gave him. He had a superbly annoyed face when I called him that, but he liked me all the same."

Jack shook his head, and Rose laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they finished their tour of the campus, it was five forty-five. Jack and Rose made it back to her dorm, and sat on the couch, exhausted. When knocks at the door alerted both of them to a presence, Rose got up with a groan to see who it was. When she open the door, she was greeted with Gwen, Rory, Clara, and a red headed girl she had never seen before.

"Welcome all!" Jack said from the couch, and Rose moved aside so everyone could walk inside her dorm room.

Rory introduced Amy to Rose, and Rose glittered with excitement for Rory. She was happy he was happy. Clara had decided to act on Rose's invite, albeit last minute.

"How did you get here so fast?" Rose asked her," It seems like you're everywhere at once!"

(All of them plopped onto Rose's couch, and picked out movies to watch. At about three a.m., all of them had fallen asleep on Rose's couch. Normally, that would not be a problem, except for the fact that almost all of them had class, or had to teach a class the next day)

(What a morning it shall be)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOVED THE REVIEWS.

MORE PLEASE.

-C.S


	4. Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The light streaming through Rose's windows slowly woke her. She refused to open her eyes, and snuggled further into her pillow.

Then the pillow moaned.

Rose sat straight, and open her eyes. She had been laying on Jack's chest as a pillow. Jack frowned from the loss of Rose's warmth, and made a whining sound.

She around and realized no one went home, all of them were in her living room.

Amy was cuddled with Rory, Clara was splayed across most of the couch, Jack and herself were on the floor, and Gwen was on the little piece of couch Clara wasn't taking.

Rose caught sight of a clock, 9:30.

Her class was at ten.

"WAKE UP!"She screamed, standing. Amy rubbed her eyes, and shook Rory awake. Clara sat straight, as did Gwen. Jack, however, remained asleep.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, slurring her words slightly.

"We all fell asleep! It's 9:30!" Rose yelled.

That woke them more than coffee.

Rory ran out of the room immediately, he had a class at 9:40. Before he left, though, he pressed a small kiss to Amy's cheek.

Gwen, Amy, and Clara all fought over the bathroom spot (Clara won), and wore the same clothes as yesterday. Rose jumped into a pair of her clean clothes, and realized Jack was still asleep.

She stomped over to him, and slapped him on the face.

"OW! What the hell Rosey?" He said, not yelling.

"It's 9:38." She said.

"I don't have class 'til one." Jack said, already half asleep.

"Meet me for lunch!" She yelled, halfway out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose ran into the room a second before the bell rang, and took a seat next to Gwen.

"How did you get here before me?" Rose asked.

Gwen shrugged, but offered no answer.

The teacher walked into the classroom, and Rose already knew she was not going to like this class.

"I don't like her either." Gwen said, sneering at the teacher. "She holds herself as the bell of the bloody ball everywhere she goes."

Rose thumped her head on her desk, this is not good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack, Amy, Rory, and Clara were outside wait for Gwen and her.

"How bad?" Rose asked.

"I missed a quarter of my class, but they didn't care." Clara said, shrugging.

Rory and Amy both said they were on time, and Jack bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I missed out on a few minutes of sleep, but overall, I think I'm good."

Rose punched him in the arm, and they headed off for lunch. Rose, Clara, Amy and Gwen sat in a secluded area in the quad, and Rory and Jack were grabbing lunch.

"You and Rory?" Gwen asked to Amy.

Amy blushed, "Yeah, he's sweet."

Rose and Clara projected 'awes' at her and Gwen rolled her eyes. "What about you Clara?"

Clara shrugged, and when Gwen looked at Rose she did the same.

"That's not how it goes!" Gwen said. "Legs can't be the only one who has a date!"

Everyone laughed at Amy's nickname, and came up with lame excuses on why they're not dating.

"No way we're all staying single." Gwen murmured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose walked into Archeology, only she knew not a single person in this class. The bell rang, and she took the only available seat in the back. She felt like a fish out of water, but she liked Professor Song.

It seemed like she missed a prerequisite, because everything she said made absolutely no sense to her, but the rest of the class nodded eagerly at her words.

A handsome man stood by the doorway entrance, watching over the class, obviously wait for the class to end to go with someone.

Professor Song asked a question, words that Rose could even pronounce let alone understand, and she scanned the room.

At her question, the man in the doorway smirked, like he knew the punch line of a joke, yet was not willing to say it.

Rose noted that, and when Professor Song asked twenty out of thirty of the students in the room, they all answered with clearly shaky, made up answers.

It broke upon her like a wave crashing, and she nearly laughed. Professor Song said, "And you Miss Tyler?"

Rose smiled lightly, "I don't know."

Professor Song then said, "Well, you look quite happy with not knowing. You looked like quite the fish out of water, and now you're smiling, why?"

"I thought everyone here knew what was being taught, that I missed something," Rose said,"but they are all confused to, they're just acting."

River nodded, prompting her to continue, "It's to show not to be afraid to ask questions, this class is difficult and not to mention how terrible it will be to miss a homework assignment."

Everyone was deathly silent, Professor Song's face stonily unreadable. A burst of laughter came from the man in the doorway, and Professor Song's mouth quirked into what can be considered a smile.

"Correct." River said, and the bell rang, releasing them. Rose quickly grabbed her things, and as she was leaving, Professor Song stopped her.

"Can I see your schedule Ms. Tyler?" River asked, and Rose handed her schedule.

Both River and the attractive man looked at her schedule, and the further they went down, the more River looked perplexed, and the man looked intrigued.

"This is a... colorful schedule." River said, handing it back.

Rose laughed slightly, tucking the schedule back in it's usual place.

"Please, could you tell me why you have Pre-Med, Advanced French, Quantum Physics, and Advanced Art on your schedule?" River asked, genuinely curious.

"I don't know." Rose said,"They were just... there."

"Why didn't you remove one of them?" The man asked, his happy deminour making her happy.

"Well... I considered going to the office to change it, but... it's an adventure." Rose said, knowing it was a weak answer.

The man smiled an inhumanly large smile, and River dismissed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"And then I left." Rose said, flipping through the channels, trying to find a good show.

"That's bizarre." Gwen said, picking up a handful of popcorn, and stuffing her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I lose muse so easily, so I'm going to type out a couple chapters before it runs out.

Reviews help!

-CB


	5. Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose fidgeted, and Rory said reassuringly, "It's going to be fine Rose!"

Rose laughed slightly and looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you kidding? You want to be a nurse, I didn't even sign up for pre-med!"

"It'll be an adventure!" Rory said, with slight enthusiasm.

Rose smiled slightly, and sat next to him in the middle of the room.

xxxxxxxx

It was an adventure, Rose thought, walking from the elevator to her room hours later.

Dr. Harper was nice enough when he was utterly sarcastic, but Rose couldn't really grasp medical terms.

Then, there was art. Just at the thought Rose grimaced.

"Heya Rosey!" Jack said, waiting outside her dorm for her.

"Roommate?" Rose asked, eyebrow quirking up.

"You know me so well." Jack said, as Rose opened the door and let him in. "What was with the grimace Rosey?"

"Miss Pompadour." Rose said, elongating the syllables in a dramatic fashion.

Jack started laughing, "You mean Madam Pump-a-whore?"

Rose laughed and crashed on the couch beside him, handing him a bag of chips she squirreled away in her backpack. "She's so full of herself!"

Jack snorted. "Classic overcompensation. She pretends to be fancy by speaking French, and teaching art, so it makes up for her whore like personality and actions."

Rose looked at him, halfway shocked, and Jack chuckled, "Didn't I mention? I take a social behavior class. Thank you, headmistress TARDIS!"

Rose chuckled, and began her homework, only to be poked by Jack incessantly. "I'm bored." Jack said, slightly pouting.

Rose groaned, throwing her head back. "You _can't _be bored already! We have the rest of the afternoon, and the weekend!"

"Let's do something!" Jack whined.

"Like what?" Rose said, looking at him warily.

Jack jumped up, yelled, "Follow me!", opened and ran out the door.

Rose sighed, walking out the apartment slowly, locking the door behind her, feeling slightly drained. Jack suddenly appeared next to Rose, a playful scowl on his face.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the hallway at a running speed. The hallway to Rose's room is straight to the elevator, and on the way to the elevator midway through, another long hallway cuts through Rose's, making a +.

In Rose's section of hallway, there were two rooms. Rose's on the left, and someone else's on the right. Rose had never seen or heard her neighbor, and she chalked it up to either quiet recluse or open room.

The entire building was a bit rough, compared to the other buildings, especially the hallways the further up you go.

As Jack dragged her through the cross in the hallways, Rose directly collided with something. Rose was knocked flat onto her back, disoriented.

"Oh m- Are you alright?" A voice said, floating into her consciousness.

Rose blinked multiple times, focusing her vision. Once her vision focused, she was acutely aware of the handsome man a couple inches from her face.

"I-I-I'm fine." Rose said, stuttering slightly, wincing slightly as she sat up. "It was my fault anyway."

The man went to argue otherwise, before his eyes lit up. "You the girl with the colorful schedule!" He said, a smile illuminating his entire face.

"I'm Rose." She said, smiling weakly.

"John." He said, and started to collect the massive pile of papers that exploded all over the hallway. "I'm going to be late!"

"We can collect these papers in a flash!" Rose said, determined.

John quickly took her mood, and they both collected all the papers within three minutes.

"See, I told you we had thi-"Rose said, stepping forward, causing a large crack sound through the hallway.

Rose closed her eyes, and said, "_Please, _tell me you have your glasses with you."

The silence was her awnser, and he said, "It's fine, I have another...pair...". His voice made her feel worse, noting that he was particularly keen on using them.

His watch beeped and his face flooded with red. "I must go, else I will definitely get a yelling. Pleasure running into you Rose!"

He was in the elevator, and he clicked a button, saying to her, "I'm glad I ran into you, quite literally. So Rose, run for your life!"

Rose grinned ear to ear, as did he, until the elevator doors closed.

Rose then turned toward a hallway and said, "Jack, I know you're hiding down there."

Jack slowly walked out of the shadows, puppy dog look in place. "Sorry."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose held the broken glasses in her hand, frames cracked and twisted, and glass almost half gone. "I feel so bad." Rose said, looking at the glasses sadly.

"You seriously ran into a guy?" Gwen said, cracking open a soda that was sitting on Rose's desk. "You need a mini fridge... or pantry... or kitchen of any kind."

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "I just get food from the food court. I'll get some crisps or soda to store in my nightstand in case I get hungry, but I really don't need one."

Gwen collapsed ungracefully on the couch next to Amy and Rory. Rose and Jack were on the floor in front of the couch.

"I definitely can't afford to fix these, and I don't even know his last name! There could be hundreds of Johns at this school!" Rose said, aggravated at her mistake.

"I could help." Amy said, whose hand was threaded with Rory's, causing Rose to smile. "With fixing the glasses, not finding him. That's all you."

"Speaking of mystery hot guy, at least I know we're not all doomed." Gwen said, sipping her soda.

Rose blushed slightly, and Rory asked, "Where's Clara?"

Rose shot him a thankful look, and said, "She has a lot of papers to grade tonight, but she'll be over by Sunday."

"That's right!" Jack said, standing up, excitement written clearly on his face, "Our first weekend at college! What are we going to do?"

"I was going to eat, sleep, and study." Gwen said, shrugging.

"We were going to watch a movie." Amy said, squeezing Rory's hand.

Rose rose her eyebrows, "I was expecting some of you to be here."

Gwen nodded, "Rose, your dorm is the best, and our official hang out place. Deal with it."

Rose shrugged, and Jack looked offended, "No big party? No crazy pranks? Nothing big for our first weekend here?"

The room was silent, and Jack murmured, "You all suck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone left around eleven, and half an hour later, Rose awoke to knocks at her door. She opened the door, and slumped back onto her bed, knowing Jack.

"Sure you don't need company in that bed?" Jack said, and Rose could practically _hear_ him waggling his eyebrows.

"Enjoy the couch." Rose said, slipping into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hello! Love? Hate? Review!

-C.S


End file.
